vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2786
|-|Contained= |-|Uncontrollable= Summary SCP-2786 is a Keter Class SCP primarily known for its extensive control over metanarrative and the large degree of difficulty involved in successfully containing it due to its capacity to manipulate events around itself to enforce its will to be the hero upon reality. SCP-2786 displays a large degree of narcissism and seems to perceive fictional narrative and reality as being separate but otherwise indistinct from each other as if they were merely separate locations it was present in at a given time. It consistently perceives itself as a hero and will lash out at any who questions this notion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: SCP-2786, "The Archetype" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Metaphysical Entity, Keter Class SCP, Metanarrative SCP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (To an unknown degree, At least Low-Godly), Intangibility (Phased through a wall after manifesting on the Foundation site), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Limited Precognition (stated as an observation by Foundation research staff), Creation (materialized a handgun while manifesting within the game: Amnesia: The Dark Descent), Durability Negation (while manifesting in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, its attacks killed enemies ordinarily invulnerable to physical damage), Limited passive Mind Manipulation (many characters in the fictional realities in which it manifests do not perceive its presence as abnormal), Breaking the Fourth Wall and Law Manipulation (altered the mechanics of Amnesia: The Dark Descent after manifesting within its narrative, preventing the player from interacting with the game in any meaningful way besides pausing it; prior to doing so, SCP-2786 directly addressed the player and told them to "sit this one out"; it is also aware of the player's limited interaction as it appears annoyed and impatient while the game is paused), Causality Manipulation (after manifesting onsite, SCP-2786 was stated to "behave and interact with reality in a way that warps the flow of events to follow what appears to be standard narrative cohesion"), Data Manipulation (altered its own SCP file including its Object Class multiple times, can communicate with others while they're viewing its file), Plot Manipulation (has manifested in several fictional realities and interacted with them in the same manner in which it interacts with conventional reality, in addition all instances of altered fictional narratives were stated to include SCP-2786 "as a protagonist or deus ex machina character", appears to have escaped the Foundation's "enhanced narrative complex" by writing its own containment out of its SCP file), and Information Manipulation (When SCP-2786 alters the events and structure of fictional narratives, the changes are exactly reflected in physical copies of the media containing said narratives). Possible Resistance to Madness Manipulation (while manifesting in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, it was unaffected by a Gatherer in combat and this was presumably the case throughout the game as it was stated to progress through it entirely) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily killed a large lycanthrope by manhandling it and stabbing it with a spoon while manifesting in the film Cabin in the Woods, effectively solo'd Amnesia: The Dark Descent with the only known weapon used being a handgun that was shown to negate conventional durability) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High, possibly far higher (effectively solo'd Amnesia: The Dark Descent with no notable effort expended; as a metaphysical entity, SCP-2786's stamina could vastly exceed what it has shown in a limited sample of manifestations) Range: Unknown, At least hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Dependent on the reality in which it is manifesting. Intelligence: Genius (Easily manipulates narratives to reach its desired ends, understands the logic of any given reality it is introduced to, organized an impromptu escape for what is presumed to be a significant amount of D-class personnel) Weaknesses: Emotionally unstable, judgment has been shown to be negatively affected by its own ego. Can easily be contained if its existence is denied and it is made to believe it is a fictional character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tragic Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Narcissists Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters